


We'll Be Okay

by 9haharharley1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, This didn't turn out how it was supposed to, but they kiss and make up, little bit of yelling, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: Noct finds out about his betrothal to Lady Lunafreya. He takes it out on Ignis. It doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of fics where Noct and Ignis get together before the betrothal and after but never are they together when it's actually announced. This is my take on how that might have went. There was originally supposed to be a lot of yelling followed by loving hate-sex, but these boys ran away from me. Ignis does get a bit possessive, so that makes anyone squick, please don't read. 
> 
> I guess it takes place during Kingsglaive?

The door slammed behind Noctis as he stormed into his apartment, an expression of pure outrage on his face. Ignis had heard his footsteps stomping just outside the front door and so wasn’t completely shocked by the commotion. Instead, he looked up from  his book, calmly setting it aside to give the younger man his full attention, sure to keep his face unreadable as Noctis glared at him with something akin to hate in his eyes. It tore at Ignis’ heart and he feared that that hate was directed at him. Maybe it was for the king. It was anyone’s guess at this point, especially after the news Noctis no doubt received from the king himself.

 

“Did you know about this?” Noctis snarled, hands balled into fists at his sides, knuckles long since turned white.

 

“Know what?” Ignis asked calmly. Someone had to keep a level head for this conversation and it sure wasn’t going to be the prince.

 

“Do _not_ play dumb with me. Not now. Did you know I was going to be married to Luna?” All things considered, Noctis was actually a lot calmer than Ignis initially expected.

 

Ignis regarded the young prince with a cool expression. Noctis stared back with rage-filled blue eyes, his lips pulled back in a snarl, teeth bared. His hair was a wreck, like he had run his hands through it multiple times during the trek from his father’s office to his apartment. He looked like a caged animal, ready to attack at the slightest provocation, eyes boring into Ignis’ own. Ignis hesitated for a split second before answering with a soft, “Yes.”

 

Noctis didn’t scream, but it was a near thing. His hands fisted his hair tightly, his head thrown back. The sound that escaped him was so painful and hate-filled and heart-wrenching that Ignis could easily imagine the torment Noctis must be going through. Hell, he didn’t have to imagine. He felt the same. He was just less vocal about it. It wasn’t his place to complain, much as he wanted to.

 

“How could you?” Noctis shouted, rounding on Ignis. “How could you keep something like this from me? You could have warned me or something!”

 

“It was not my place to tell you,” Ignis said, voice still soft. He was careful to keep his own pain hidden. This was about Noctis. His own desires were not needed here.

 

The prince paced before him. Ignis stood to approach him but thought better of it. Instead, he clenched his own fists at his sides, the only sign that he was just as affected as Noctis. When Noctis finally stopped, he regarded Ignis with a glare. “How long have you known?”

 

“Since yesterday.” It hurt to keep eye contact, but Ignis managed. “Your father stopped me as I was leaving and informed me that he wished to speak with you. When I inquired as to why, he said that Nifleheim had offered peace at the cost of your betrothal.” He finally looked away, guilt eating him from the inside out. “He wished to tell you on his own and asked me not to say anything.”

 

“And like the loyal dog you are, you listened,” Noctis spat. Ignis closed his eyes, doing his best to hide how much that statement hurt. He was loyal, yes, to a fault. He would do anything for Noctis. He would die for him if it came to it. He held the prince in the highest regard. Many times since the king broke the news to him, Ignis had almost told Noctis himself, but he held his tongue. While his loyalty to Noctis was without question, he would not betray the trust King Regis had in him. If it wasn’t for His Majesty, Ignis never would have met Noctis, never would have known the love he could feel for another person, to hold another’s needs above his own. He owed everything to King Regis, and for that he had kept his mouth shut.

 

Instead, he tried to tell Noctis in other ways. He made the prince’s favorite dish for dinner followed by the Tenebraen desserts he so loved. He wasn’t much for video games, but when Noctis asked him to play he did so without complaint, losing good-naturedly when his character was killed off. They had then cuddled up on the couch to watch Noctis’ favorite movie, the prince’s head in his lap while he carded his hands though the younger man’s midnight hair. At some point in the film, Noctis had rolled onto his back, looking up at him. The lights from the movie danced off his pale features, highlighting his hair and making his eyes glow. Noctis looked beautiful and Ignis had been overcome by a wave of emotion. If Noctis was to be married then this would be one of the last times that would be together like this, just the two of them lounging together in each other’s presence. Ignis had choked back a sob and leaned over until his lips barely brushed his prince’s, softly whispering, “I love you.”

 

Nostis had stared at him with wide eyes, mouth going slack. It was the first time Ignis had ever said those three little words in the two plus years they had been a couple. Ignis continued to stare at him, not worried about a response, just drinking in his prince and memorizing every feature of his boyish face. He was in love. God, he was so in love and he’d only just realized it and it was too late. There was nothing he could do to stop the impending wedding, there was nothing he could do to change Regis’ mind. All he could do was enjoy what little time he had left with Noctis.

 

Noctis had given him the most blinding smile Ignis had ever seen and he said “I love you” so sweetly he had to close his eyes to hide the tears. Pressing his lips to the younger man’s, he kissed him with so much passion that it stole their breath away. Noctis broke the kiss only to sit up and crawl into Ignis’ lap and kiss him again. The prince wasn’t light by any means, but somehow Ignis found the strength to carry him to the bedroom where he laid him out gently and proceeded to make love to him, touching and kissing everywhere he could, sweetly worshipping his future king the best way he knew how.

 

When it was all over and Noctis lay spent in his arms fast sleep, Ignis finally allowed the tears to fall. He carded his hands through Noctis’ hair and pressed light kisses to the crown of his head as tears trailed down the sides of his face. It hurt. It hurt so damn much. It felt like he’d just found Noctis, that they had discovered each other for the first time and finally opened up to one another completely. Now he was losing it. They had found one another just to lose it all over again.

 

The first tear fell from his eyes. Then another.

 

“I’m sorry…” he whispered. Noctis was facing away from him, but he whipped around at the phrase, glare still in place. It was wiped away by shock as he stared at Ignis. Ignis stared back, somehow managing to keep his face straight despite the tears trailing down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Noctis was on him in a flash, reaching up to wipe the tears away, and his breathing suddenly shaky. “Ignis,” he said-  no, _pleaded_. “Ignis, Iggy, don’t… Please don’t… Don’t cry.” Ignis had never cried in front of him before. Noctis’ own eyes were starting to look rather wet. “Please d-don’t cry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t…” He took a deep breath.

 

Ignis reached up, taking Noctis’ hands in his own, smoothing his thumb over the backs of them. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered again. “I should have told you. I should have…” He took a deep breath of his own, exhaling shakily. “I should have at least warned you.” His glasses slipped down his nose.

 

“Iggy, it’s ok,” Noctis said softly. “It’s fine. I’m not…” It wasn’t fine. Nothing was fine and they both knew it. Their relationship as it was would end. They couldn’t be together. They had limited time to spend with each other now. “God, Iggy, I should have seen it.” Noctis said instead. He smiled shakily. “You were so sweet last night, I should have noticed, b-but I didn’t. I mean, you’re always sweet, but last night was…”

 

It had been a goodbye.

 

Tears finally dripped down Noctis’ face and Ignis wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. He hated to see the prince cry. Noctis wasn’t an openly emotional person, but his heart was humble and he was sweet when he wanted to be. The last time Ignis had seen him cry Noctis had been twelve and had woken from a nightmare. He had snuck into Ignis’ room and crawled into bed with him. Ignis had awoken from being jostled only to have Noctis bury his face in his chest. His shirt had grown damp with tears and he simply held the younger boy to him as Noctis cried quietly. It hurt to see him cry then as much as it did now. God, had he been in love with this man for that long? Ignis was afool.

 

“Noct,” he said. “Noct, look at me.” Noctis did so and Ignis leaned forward to kiss him. He pulled away enough that their lips still brushed against each other as he spoke. “We’ll figure something out,” he said. “Lady Lunafreya is a reasonable woman. She’ll…” He trailed off, staring into those blue-grey eyes he loved so much. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

“Yeah…” Noctis exhaled shakily. “We’ll… Yeah. You always have a plan, don’t you, Specs?” He gave a watery smile.

 

A plan. That’s what they needed. Unfortunately, he couldn’t focus on the future when Noctis stared up at him, the fading light coming in through the balcony doors making him glow, looking so beautiful Ignis could only lean in and kiss him again. Noctis made a little noise in the back of his throat, wrapping his arms around Ignis and kissing back, opening his mouth for the older man. Ignis trailed his hands down Noctis’ neck, rubbing his shoulders, massaging his sides, and finally coming to rest on his hips where he squeezed gently. Noctis whined against him. Ignis pulled him close so they were pressed flush together and Noctis moaned, biting his lip. Heavy breathing filled the room, the heat between them climbing ever higher. Noctis made all sorts of needy sounds and Ignis’ grip grew bruising. Noctis didn’t seem to mind, pressing impossibly closer to the older man. He moaned.

 

“Ignis...” he whispered breathlessly.

 

Something in Ignis snapped.

 

Noctis yelped as he was kissed roughly, Ignis forcing him to walk forward towards the couch. He took a seat, pulling Noctis into his lap. Noctis straddled his legs, looking down at Ignis with flushed cheeks and red, puffy eyes. God, he was so beautiful. Ignis pulled him in for another kiss, unable to get enough of the younger man. He would never have enough of him. His hands slid up under Noctis’ shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head. He immediately leaned in to kiss and suck at his lover’s nipples, earning breathy little gasps and a moaned, “Ignis…” for his troubles. He needed more.

 

They kissed again, Ignis rubbing and pinching Noctis’ pert nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger as he plunged his tongue into that willing mouth. Noctis moaned. He adjusted his position in Ignis’ lap so that their groins lined up and rocked down, their clothed members grinding together. Ignis pulled away long enough to growl against Noctis’ lips, “I’m going to fuck you.”

 

“God, yes, please,” Noctis groaned back, rocking his hips more firmly against him. His hands flew to Ignis’ shirt and started undoing the buttons, his hands pushing at the shoulders. They kissed again as Ignis shrugged out of it, Noctis sucking on his tongue and Ignis biting his lip in retaliation. He only pulled away to trail kisses down Noctis’ neck, biting at the junction where neck met shoulder. Noctis moaned, digging his nails into Ignis’ back. Ignis hissed.

 

“Naughty…” he breathed in the younger man’s ear.

 

“You like it,” Noctis muttered back. He wasn’t wrong.

 

“Up,” Ignis ordered, patting Noctis’ ass.

 

Noctis did as told, staring down at him with heated eyes. “What, no foreplay?” he teased.

 

“You got that last night,” Ignis said. He leaned forward to undo Noctis’ pants for him, sliding them down Noctis’ toned legs, underwear following soon after. He took a moment to admire his young lover. “You’re gorgeous,” he breathed.

 

Noctis blushed. “Sap…” he muttered.

 

Ignis cupped him gently in his hand, giving his length a few good strokes as he stared up at Noctis’ face. “You’re beautiful.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of his erection. “Wonderful.” He licked a long stripe along a vein. “Exquisite.” He nibbled along the length. Noctis was trembling in his hands, thighs twitching at the stimulation. He stared down at Ignis with lips slightly parted. Ignis gave him a little smirk. “And a brat.”

 

“Hey!” Noctis scowled, but his mouth went slack as Ignis engulfed him in his warm mouth, swallowing him to the hilt. His hands found their way to Ignis’ hair, messing up the carefully styled locks, neither of them caring. Ignis massaged him with his tongue, urging Noctis to spread his legs with his hands. Noctis did so, head thrown back in pleasure, moaning shamelessly. The older man cupped his sac in one hand, the other reaching around to tease the tight ring of Noctis’ entrance. Noctis sighed as the first digit poked in; rocking back onto the finger then forward into Ignis’ mouth as if he didn’t know which he wanted more of. Ignis kept his head still as Noctis thrust forward and back on his finger, letting him set the pace.

 

As his jaw grew sore and Noctis’ breathing erratic, he pulled off and leaned back, pulling Noctis into his lap once more. Noctis straddled him again, kissing him as two fingers were thrust into that tight heat. As the digits worked, Noctis rocking back on them and moaning against him, the prince reached down and undid his pants. He reached in and pulled out Ignis’ member, giving it a few firm strokes. Ignis growled, adding a third finger and getting a hiss in return.

 

“It’s going to hurt without lube,” he murmured against Noctis’ lips.

 

Noctis shook his head. “Don’t care,” was his breathless reply. Ignis swallowed thickly. Noctis stared into his eyes over the rim of his glasses. “Want you. Want to feel you. Want to _belong_ to you.”

 

The older man bit his lip, removing his fingers and nudging Noctis forward with a hand on his hip. With the other, he lined himself up to his love’s hole, staring back as he growled, “You do belong to me.”

 

He thrusted up and Noctis threw his arms around his neck, biting his shoulder as he pushed in. He bit his lip as he was gripped in warm, tight heat, forcing Noctis down by his hips until he was fully sheathed inside him. Noctis’ breathing was ragged against his shoulder and Ignis was pretty sure he was bleeding from the bite, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He waited patiently as Noctis got used to the intrusion, his hands leaving bruising marks on the prince’s hips the only sign of how much he wanted to move. Finally, Noctis pulled back and kissed him, shifting his hips slightly and Ignis was gone.

 

Lifting Noctis up and dropping him back down, he relished the whimpers and little gasps the younger man let out, groaning when Noctis purposefully tightened around him. The prince got his knees under him to help, grinding down on Ignis’ lap. Ignis grit his teeth. Noctis did it again. “Fuck…”

 

Ignis didn’t curse often. It wasn’t in his repertoire nor was it professional, but he found out once upon a time that Noctis thought it was the sexiest thing ever and often found himself to be quite vulgar when they were intimate. That vulgarity showed itself now.

 

“Fuck yourself for me, Noct,” he murmured against the prince’s lips, loosening his grip on those hips to let Noctis have more reign. Noctis’ pace picked up, dropping himself down harder on Ignis’ cock. “Show me that you belong to me. Say you’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours…” Noctis whimpered, grinding down on him.

 

“What was that?” Ignis tightened his hands for a moment, biting Noctis’ lip. “Who do you belong to? Whose cock are you riding right now?”

 

“You! Yours!” Noctis moaned loudly.

 

“That’s right. You fuck yourself so nicely, Noct. You look so pretty with my cock in you.” Noctis squealed as Ignis angled his hips up to hit that sweet spot inside the younger man.

 

“Fuck! Ignis!”

 

“That’s right. You belong to me.” Ignis thrust hard again and Noctis all but screamed. “No one else can have you. No one else can have this. You’re mine. You belong to _me._ ”

 

“Ignis, Ignis, Ignis…” Noctis chanted. “I love you, I love you. You fuck me so good. Fuck!” Noctis always grew more vocal as he got closer to the edge.

 

“What do you want, Noct?” Ignis asked, voice shaking with the effort of holding back. He kissed his lover lightly. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Harder,” Noctis said, panting. His legs were starting to shake, but he kept going. “Want you to fuck me harder!”

 

How could Ignis deny such a request? He held him around the waist, lifting him up, Noctis wrapping his legs around Ignis’ hips. Ignis laid him out on the couch, getting his knees under him to help him thrust hard into the man beneath him. Noctis moaned shamelessly, clawing at the older man’s back. “You’re mine,” Ignis growled, staring down into eyes hazy with lust. “You’re _mine_. You belong to me. Luna. Can’t. Have. You!” He rammed hard into Noctis with each word, hitting his prostate head on and finally sending the prince over the edge. His release spattered his stomach and he tightened around Ignis’ cock. A few more thrusts and Ignis came with Noctis’ name on his lips.

 

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room as Ignis slowly pulled out, laying his head on Noctis’ chest. Noctis wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling Ignis’ hair.

 

“Love you, Iggy…” he muttered softly. Ignis leaned up to kiss his lips.

 

“Love you, too, Noct. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be better.” Noctis’ eyes were already drooping and Ignis couldn’t help but smile. He was adorable when sleepy.

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

Ignis rose up on one arm to place his glasses on the end table by the couch. When he settled back, he looked at Noctis questioningly. “Mean what, love?”

 

Blushing, Noctis couldn’t meet his eyes. “That I’m yours?”

 

In all the time they’ve spent together since they became an official couple, Ignis had never made such a declaration. Noctis was his own person and Ignis despised the thought of owning him, of smothering out the light that lit Noctis’ eyes. He had no desire to shackle Noctis to him. But in that moment, as he fucked Noctis raw- so opposite to the tenderness he had shown the night before- a wave of jealousy and possession had overcome him. Maybe he didn’t own him, but he wouldn’t let him go either. Not for Lunafreya, not for Regis. Noct was his, his heart was his, and Ignis sure as hell wouldn’t give that up without a fight.

 

“Yes,” Ignis said without hesitation. “You’re mine only if you’ll let me have you.”

 

“I don’t think I mind that too much,” Noctis said with a grin. It was gone as soon as it came. “We’ll be okay, right?”

 

Ignis nodded. “We’ll figure something out,” he said. He leaned up and kissed Noctis’ forehead. “Get some sleep.” The prince nodded, finally letting his eyes close. Ignis made himself comfortable on his chest.

 

They would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of repeating phrases. Sorry about that. This is not my best work...
> 
> Come join my cat and I on tumblr: [cuddlefishkad](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


End file.
